powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow”
Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot A young woman is walking through the streets at night and enters a deserted alley as a shortcut on her way home. She spots a shadowy figure and begins to freak out and starts running as the shadow figure continues to follow her. She gets to her apartment and locks herself in, setting the alarm system. She thinks she is safe now where all of a sudden the shadow enters her room, creeps up behind her, and rips through her chest splattering blood on the wall. A few days later, Hunter and Kurt show up dressed as security alarm repairmen to investigate the murder. The landlord provides some information on how the place was locked up and the alarm was still on, and how the woman was cut up into pieces. Kurt mentions that it's "their kind of gig" while Hunter pulls out his EMF reader. The meter gives off a ring, as Hunter also checked with the police and found out the woman’s heart was missing. They suspect a spirit and Kurt manages to spot out a symbol with masking tape from the door – a symbol they don't recognize. Later that day, Hunter and Kurt visit a library to see what the symbol left behind means. Where then they're interrupted by Maggie, the girl Kurt met in the train. She talks about how she didn't make it to her destination and how she’s at the library to get a book to read for her journey. Kurt gets her number and they agree to meet later. But after they leave, Hunter is suspicious and insists there's something up with her - it's too coincidental for her to be at that same library they were in. He the decides to follow her while Kurt stays behind to check up on the history of the symbol. Kurt calls up Hunter and determines it's a Zoroastrian symbol which represents a demon summoning ritual, where one summons a demonic entity to cause harm to another that it chooses. Hunter keeps his trail on Maggie where it leads her to entering an abandoned factory, Hunter sneaks in by climbing up the freight elevator. He gets to the floor where Maggie is at, revealing her to be conducting a ceremony in a bizarre altar. She is speaking to someone warning that the Rangers are in town, and is told to wait for the entity at the other end. After she leaves, Hunter enters the room and investigates the altar spotting the symbol they had researched on. Hunter rushes his way back to Kurt and realizes there is a connection between their past cases they investigated. That the woman Kurt met is possibly a demon and had been summoning evil entities to cause harm to the people they saved from before. That Maggie might have knowledge about their mission on finding Hunter’s dad and how she’s been trying to stall them along the way. Just before they make their way to the abandoned factory, Hunter tries to contact his father one more time after numerous attempts but no answer and leaves a message asking for his help. They arrive at the factory, the boys climb up the elevator as Maggie prepares to summon the demonic entity once more. They sneak in but she then calls out to them and invites them to come in. She says she has been waiting for them and reveals her name to be “Meg”. Then the demonic entity appears and attacks the boys. They morph and a fight occurs. Kurt throwing attacks on the demonic entity while Hunter fights Meg. She mentions that she can’t hurt her since she is possessing someone. Hunter caught off guard, Meg overpowers him. Kurt distracted, gets ambushed by the entity then levitates both boys off the ground. Meg reveals the murders she planned was a trap for them to lure them in calling out Hunter’s dad out of hiding. She then comes on to Kurt and tries to go for a kiss on him since she has been waiting to do so ever since she met him. Distracted, Hunter sees the opportunity and blasts the altar, vanishing the entity away setting them free, as Kurt pushes away Meg and accidently trips and falls out of the balcony window where she falls to her death below. The boys relieved for it to be over, and heads back to their motel where Hunter and Kurt find an unexpected visitor: Hunter’s dad! Hunter and his dad have a brief reunion, glad to have gotten his message. And introduces Kurt to his dad where he is impressed to have gotten along to his “stubborn son”. Hunter slightly embarrassed. His dad goes on to tell them that he knows about what they’ve been doing and about the demon that has been causing harm to them. Hunter asks him what the coordinates mean from his journal. He hands it to his dad and says they’re coordinates on the weapon he’s been searching for to vanquish all the monsters over the Earth. They both then share a hug, Hunter just glad to be with his dad again where all of a sudden the demonic entity reappears in their room, attacking them all. Revealing Meg to have recovered from her fall and reveals to be holding an amulet from her altar that controls the entity. The trio is seconds from death, where when Hunter’s dad pulls out a flash grenade to blind the entity. They see the opportunity and make their escape, getting into the Impala and driving away. As they leave, Meg sees them go, angered on her failed attempt on killing them. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse